


Mayoral blues

by DeVloer



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Also its really not my best work, Dont judge me based on this story cuz Its really bad XD, Its the mayoral race, Other, its just fluff, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: The moment all the hermits have been waiting forWho will become Mayor of the Shopping District?
Relationships: BdoubleO100 & Scar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Mayoral blues

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man I was bored and I had this idea and it was just fluffy  
> I didn't put much time into it so really it's not that good tbh  
> Hope you enjoy anyway XD

It was quite a rarity to see all the hermits together in one spot.

Of course, not everyone had been able to make it. TinFoilChef was still not feeling all too well, and Welsknight was busy getting settled in. None of the other hermits were that surprised though, they hadn't been that involved with the mayoral race anyway.

By tradition, Xisuma was the one who spoke to the hermits and the one to count the votes. All of the campaigns were standing together, and a small audience was one the sideline. Everyone was either excitedly bobbing around (Like Grian) or having a nervous breakdown (Like Scar).

"Welcome everyone, to the official mayoral voting!" Xisuma's voice spoke over all the murmuring, and everyone turned around to look at the admin.

"At first, I just wanna thank everyone here for making it! I know some of the Americans..."

He turned to look at Zedaph, who was supporting a nearly asleep Impulse. He let out a small giggle, as did some of the other hermits.

"You're WEAK, Impulse!" Tango called out, but all the napper did was stir slightly and lean deeper in Zedaph's shoulder.

"...have very different timezones." Xisuma continued after some of the laughter died down. "And a huge thank you to Grian, who began this whole mayor thing in the first place."

Compliments and cheers rang around, and Grian's cheeks turned a shy pink as he scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "No need to thank me, it's not that big a deal..."

Xisuma grinned. He knew the builder was always too humble. He turned back to the crowd again. "Now, the part you're actually here for. First, we'll start the dogcatcher vote."

A bit of laughter, as Joe excitedly pumped the air with his fist. "I think I got a really good shot at this, guys!"

"Now, this was a really close race." Xisuma joked and held up the cards. All of them said the exact same thing.

"The winner for dogcatcher is... Joe Hills!"

Joe jumped up, a big smile on his face. Cleo, who was closest to him, pulled him in for hug and both of them twirled around. "I can't believe it, what are the chances?!"

Everyone laughed and congratulated him, slapping him on his back.

"Okay, okay, now for the _actual_ race." Iskall said, after some of the noises of happiness turned softer.

"I take high offense to that." Joe Hills said, but the smile on his face betrayed his actual feelings.

"You know Iskall," Xisuma said, after grabbing the other cards. "If you're being rude, I can still change the number of votes from Stress."

Stress jumped up and pressed a hand on Iskall's mouth. "He doesn't mean it, Xisuma! He's just joking!"

The admin chuckled. "Don't worry, don't worry. I'm a fair counter. Alright..."

He looks at the cards and sorts them. "The winner of the mayoral race is-"

"OH, I'M SO EXCITED!" Bdubs let out and hugged Scar sideways. Scar let out a nervous chuckle. 

"We haven't won yet!" He whispered softly.

"Alright," Xisuma said again. "The winner is..."

All the candidates held their breath. Mumbo and Grian shared a doubtful glance but felt a rush of hope nonetheless. Stress reached for ren and Iskall's hands, who both gave a reassuring squeeze. False was hopping in place, hand up to her chin and anxiously biting her lip. Bdubs just hugged Scar tighter, their cheeks almost touching.

"GoodtimeswtithScar!"

A millisecond of disbelief froze Scar's body as a million thoughts and worries flashed through his mind, and then he was tackled to the ground.

"WE WON! WE WON!" Bdubs was cackling in his ear, and two pairs of arms were wrapped around him as they rolled around in the grass. "WE DID IT! YOU DID IT!"

He won... _He actually won..._

And then he was laughing. He laughed harder than he had in months. He laughed so hard he was tearing up. Or were those happy tears? He didn't know. He didn't care.

He hugged his friend back just as tightly. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

Bdubs grabbed his cheeks with both his hands and his face was showered in kisses, making him giggle even more.

"Oh, you beautiful creature!" Bdubs said, and hugged him again. "You deserve it! You earned this!"

"Alright, bubbles." Another voice spoke up, breaking the two from their bubble of happiness. "Maybe you should give the new mayor a breather."

"Oh, right, right." Bdubs got off him but immediately offered him his hand, which Scar gladly took.

Finally, he had the change to look around. Each other the hermits were either clapping or whooing, and even Impulse was awake. He shot a quick glance at the other candidates, but none of them seemed mad or upset. In fact, they looked just as happy as he was.

"Speech! Speech!" Etho started, and everyone joined in. Scar let out a nervous giggle and was about to protest but multiple hands pushed him forward to the podium.

Xisuma got out of the way and then he was suddenly overlooking all the other hermits, who looked at him expectedly.

"Geez, um." He let out a chuckle and scratched behind his neck. "W-Well, I hadn't really prepared anything, if I'm honest."

_What do people do in speeches? Right, thank you's!_

"Thanks to everyone for voting on me." 

_Wait._

"U-Uh, I mean!" He anxiously laughed. "I don't think _everyone_ voted on me. Well I mean, I'm not sure, but I _assume-_ No wait, that sounds weird too. Okay, I'm bad at this."

Some of the hermits laughed at his awkwardness, and he couldn't help but smile. "Just- just _thanks,_ everyone. I honestly didn't really expect to win. I mean I have _one_ brain cell and Bdubs maybe has two but-"

He had to stop because people were laughing, and it made him realize he was standing here alone.

"Wait, Bdubs!" He said and searched the crowd before waving him over. "Come on, you should be here with me!"

"What, no way dude!" Bdubs shook his head. "You won, not me!"

He jumped off the stage and walked up the hermit. "We won _together!_ Now come on!"

He grabbed the others hand and dragged him on stage, despite his small protests.

He turned back to the crowd. "Give him some love too!"

Everyone exploded in cheers and applause again and Bdubs blushed a deep red, thanking everyone.

"Wow, okay. It's scary up here with everyone watching." He said softly, earning some laughs. "Alright well. Thank you guys again. I don't know what to say really."

Scar giggled. "Maybe we're not such good mayors after all."

The crowd laughed again, but Bdubs turned to Scar. " _Mayors?_ As in plural?"

Scar shrugged and nodded. "We both won, Bdubs. I really couldn't have done it without you."

"But, but-"

"Just come here." Scar interrupted him and stepped forward to hug him again. Bdubs didn't hug back at first, but when Scar buried his face in his shoulder, he finally did.

"Thank you..." Scar whispered against his neck, vibrating up to Bdubs ears. Bdubs could feel a small wave of emotion coming over him, but pushed it away and instead just hugged his friend harder.

When they parted, the crowd was awing and cooing. Scar just giggled and linked their hands together, holding it up in the air.

The crowd went wild once more, and started chanting: "Long live the mayors! Long live the mayors!"

Bdubs just smiled and stared at Scar.

They did it. They won.

Together.


End file.
